coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
13 Coronation Street
13 Coronation Street is the rightmost residential house on the terraced side of Coronation Street, Weatherfield. Built with the rest of the row in 1902, it is situated between 11 Coronation Street and the Corner Shop. The house contains a front parlour, kitchen/dining room and hallway on the ground floor, and two bedrooms and a bathroom on the upper floor. The current owner is Kevin Webster, who moved in together with his son Jack in 2012 after buying it from Steve McDonald. Past residents include Christine Hardman, Jerry and Myra Booth, Stan, Hilda and Irma Ogden, Eddie Yeats, Sally, Rosie and Sophie Webster, and Ashley, Claire, Joshua and Freddie Peacock. Before it was bought by Steve, it was owned by Lloyd Mullaney who lived there with his girlfriend Cheryl Gray and her son Russ until their relationship ended. History Construction : No.13's back room as it currently appears. Tracy McDonald discovers - to her horror - that Steve has let a room to Beth Tinker]] Construction of 13 Coronation Street took place between 1900 and 1902. It was built at the same time as the other houses in the terrace. As originally configured, the house had a front parlour, a main hall, a kitchen and scullery on the ground floor and three bedrooms on the upper floor, with an outside lavatory in the yard. Modifications Many improvements to No.13 have echoed the changing fashions in housing since 1902, including the conversion of the scullery into a kitchen and the use of the back room as a dining room, as well as the installation of a bathroom in one of the upstairs bedrooms. unveils the new serving hatch]] Some time in the 1960s, probably in 1964, the electrics at No.13 were rewired. For the next 23 years, the Ogdens lived at the house. Their most notable addition to the house was a serving hatch between the back room and front parlour, which Stan Ogden made himself to prove to Len Fairclough and Ray Langton that he could handle the job alone. When Len and Ray viewed it, they pointed out to Stan that the hatch's specifications were drawn up for a canteen, and it was much larger than a typical domestic serving hatch, but Hilda loved it. In 1973, while Hilda was away visiting her brother Archie Crabtree, Stan didn't take care of the house and his neighbour Elsie Tanner phoned the health inspectors. The house had to be fumigated as mice and cockroaches were found. In 1978, the house was flooded when Stan left the bath taps on. It ruined Hilda's mural (Hilda called it a "Murial") - a picture of the Canadian Rockies which adorned her back room (which Hilda thought made her the envy of the street) - but rather than replace it with wallpaper she chose another mural, this time of a seascape with flying ducks. This remained on the wall until early 1988, and even when it was replaced it was only wallpapered over. Years later, in 2002, decorator Alex Jordan unearthed it while stripping the walls. Also in 1978, a slate went missing from No.13's roof, allowing a nest of pigeons to form in the loft of the neighbouring house, home of Elsie Tanner. Hilda felt no desire to fix the problem as the pigeons weren't bothering her, but was fuming when Elsie's lodger Suzie Birchall accidentally broke through No.13's bedroom ceiling while trying to block the gap in the roof left by the missing slate. The situation was resolved when Elsie took Hilda to court and the Arbiter decided they should each pay for their own repairs. When Hilda moved out in 1987, Kevin and Sally Webster bought the house and modernised it by putting in a new serving hatch and an entirely new kitchen. Bill Webster installed another new kitchen in 1995 after starting a fire which destroyed the old one. Aside from these, the Websters did not make many changes to the house in their twenty years living there. The next tenants, the Peacocks, had a rocky start in the house as the fuse box blew on the day they moved in, leaving the house without electricity. Bill Webster carried out the repairs. When they moved into the house properly, more work was done to the back room and kitchen, removing the wall between the rooms. In the 2010 tram crash, No.13 was affected by damage to the Corner Shop and caught fire. The house was completely refurbished in 2011, laying empty for six months. In 2012, the house was briefly converted into separate flats by Owen Armstrong at the insistence of Steve McDonald as he didn't want to live with Tracy. During this time, Tracy had to use one of the bedrooms as a living room and Steve had to go to the Rovers to shower. The house was returned to normal several weeks later when Steve felt he'd made his point. List of owners and residents Owners *1902-? - Mabel Grimshaw Landowner Mabel held the lease on the land where Coronation Street was built and was the first owner of No.13. *?-1963, 1964 - Mr. Wormold Wormold had many properties to his name, including several in Coronation Street. *1963-1964 - Jerry Booth (1963-1964) Apprentice builder Jerry bought No.13 from Wormold for £525 in 1963. Jerry sold the house back to Wormold after less than a year. *1964-1970, 1971-1984 - Stan Ogden Wormold asked for £600 but Stan haggled him down to £550. *1970-1971 - Dave Smith Stan sold No.13 to bookie Dave Smith for £600 in 1970 to repay a loan Dave gave him to fly Irma Barlow back to the UK when her husband David and son Darren were killed in a car crash in Australia. In sympathy, the neighbours raised the money for the Ogdens to pay Dave back but Stan used that money to invest in the Corner Shop as a present to Irma. Stan bought the house back a year later using his £500 Premium Bonds winnings. *1984-1988 - Hilda Ogden Hilda inherited No.13 after Stan's death. *1988-2008 - Kevin and Sally Webster The Websters bought No.13 at a knock-down price as a favour from Hilda, although the mortgage was in Kevin's name. *2008-2010 - Ashley and Claire Peacock The Peacocks swapped houses with the Websters to downsize. *2010-2011 - Claire Peacock Claire became the sole owner of No.13 after Ashley's death in the tram crash. *2011-2012 - Lloyd Mullaney Lloyd bought the house after it had lain empty for months but left Weatherfield within a year, selling his house and business. *2012 - Steve McDonald Steve bought No.13 intending for it to be a family home when he married Tracy Barlow, but they split up on their wedding day. *2012 - Kevin Webster bought No.13 from Steve. Tenants Beth Tinker and Tracy McDonald's tried to put buyers off, but Kevin knew the house was sound. Residents *1902 - Enid Harrison Elderly twins Enid and Lizzie Harrison were the first residents of No.13 and moved in on 17th August 1902. They were let the house rent free by Mabel Grimshaw as they were old friends of hers. Lizzie and Enid didn't socialise with their neighbours and spent all of their time together. They were killed in a train crash in December of that year. *1902 - Lizzie Harrison Sister of Enid. *1902-1919 - Fred Piggott Fred Piggott was a foreman at Hardcastle's Mill across the street, as well as a family man and a trade unionist who organised a strike which closed mills and factories across Weatherfield in 1911. Fred gave up the tenancy in 1919 and moved to Norwich to help his sister run a draper's shop. *1902-1918 - Emma Piggott Wife of Fred. Emma gave up work to look after their sons Vic and Bob. Emma died from influenza in 1918, leaving Fred grief stricken. *1902-1916 - Vic Piggott Son of Fred and Emma. Vic signed up for the Lancashire Fusiliers during the First World War and was killed on the Somme. *1902-1916 - Bob Piggott Son of Fred and Emma and brother of Vic. Bob was also killed on the Somme. *1919-1929 - Tom Lingard Gardener Tom Lingard and his family were let the house in January 1919 at the insistence of Charles Hardcastle as a thank you to Tom's wife Nellie for her years of faithful service at the mill. The Lingards and their daughters lived comfortably on Tom's wages from a landscaping contract for the area around the Town Hall. Tom went missing in 1929 and his body washed up under Blackpool's Central Pier a few weeks later. *1919-1929 - Nellie Lingard Wife of Tom. After her husband's death, the family was taken into council care. *1919-1929 - Ada Lingard Elder daughter of Tom and Nellie, born in 1913. *1919-1929 - Mary Lingard Younger daughter of Tom and Nellie, born in 1921. *1930-1953 - George Hardman Bank teller George Hardman rented the house in 1930. George and his wife May weathered the Depression better than their neighbours and George saved a lot of his earnings. In 1953, he opened a grocer's shop and bought a house on Abingdon Road in Oakhill. complains to Christine about her head pains]] *1930-1953, 1955-1960 - May Hardman Wife of George. May spent most of her time doing needlework and left the cooking and cleaning to their housekeeper, Mary Hewitt. Two years after the family moved to Oakhill, George died from a heart attack and the shop and house were sold to creditors. No.13's landlord, Mr. Wormold, agreed to let the empty house to May and daughter Christine. May never recovered from George's death and her mental health slowly declined. On 30th December 1960, May died from an undiagnosed brain tumour in No.13's hallway. *1939-1953, 1955-1962 - Christine Hardman George and May's daughter, born in 1939. Christine handled the move back to Coronation Street better than her mother and got a job at Elliston's Raincoat Factory. After May's death, Wormold allowed Christine to continue living at No.13 but increased the rent. Christine battled depression and almost jumped off the roof of Elliston's factory until Ken Barlow talked her down. She then quit her job and left the Street to live in London with her boyfriend Colin Appleby. *1939-1940 - Madge Mason Sister of May. Madge lived at No.13 when May and Christine were evacuated to the countryside during the Second World War. Madge lived there until 1940 when she was caught in the fallout when 10 Mawdsley Street was hit by a bomb during the Manchester Blitz. She died from her injuries. *1954 - Kezia North Kezia rented the house for a short time in 1954 but moved away as she found life in Weatherfield too boring. *1963-1964 - Jerry Booth Jerry Booth was the first live-in owner of No.13 and bought the house after marrying Myra Dickinson. The couple lived there for less than a year as by May 1964 they had become overwhelmed by debt due to Myra overspending on Hire Purchase. Myra's father George Dickinson let them move in with him and handled the sale of the house back to Wormold. *1963-1964 - Myra Booth Wife of Jerry. rules the roost at No.13, with her "useless lump" Stan and his partner in crime Eddie Yeats. Behind them is Hilda's beloved "murial"]] *1964-1984 - Stan Ogden The Ogdens moved into No.13 in July 1964 when Stan tracked down his runaway daughter Irma, who had left home after one of Stan's drunken rages. Stan bought the house as a new home for the family to prove he had changed his ways. Stan could never keep a job long and it wasn't until he bought I-spy Dwyer's window cleaning round in 1968 that he had a regular income. His spiritual home was the Rovers Return, so much so that Hilda once brought him his dinner there in a fit of pique. Stan's health declined during the 1970s and the early 1980s and in 1983 he retired. He died the following year. *1964-1987 - Hilda Ogden No.13's longest-standing resident and wife of Stan, Hilda worked as a cleaner at the Rovers Return. Hilda shouldered the family's financial burdens and often had two or even three cleaning jobs at the same time to keep them afloat. Though she usually contented herself by gossiping, Hilda hated the drudgery of working class life and longed to improve her circumstances, but she faced an uphill struggle to motivate lazy Stan. Her legacy at No.13 was her "murial" of a seascape with flying ducks on the wall of the back room. After Stan's death, Hilda took in lodgers. In 1985, Hilda was pressured into selling the house by Alf Roberts, who wanted to expand the Corner Shop. Hilda thought about accepting when she was told by Les Pringle that her roof needed repairs, when in fact it was fine, but she changed her mind. In 1987, Doctor Lowther, who employed her as a housekeeper, asked her to keep house for him and live in a flat attached to his new cottage, and Hilda left the Street after 23 years. *1964-1965 - Irma Ogden Daughter of Stan and Hilda. Irma moved out in 1965 when she married David Barlow. *1964 - Trevor Ogden Son of Stan and Hilda and younger brother of Irma. Trevor ran away from home, leaving a note asking his parents to disown him. *1966 - Jim Mount Jim took Stan up on his drunken offer of a room at No.13 and lodged there from February to April 1966. *1974 - Tommy Deakin Stan took in Tommy and Michael Ryan as lodgers while Hilda was away on a working cruise holiday. With Tommy came his donkey Dolores, which got the household in trouble with the health inspectors. *1974 - Michael Ryan Accompanied Tommy Deakin. *1976, 1980-1983 - Eddie Yeats Ex-convict Eddie was invited to move into No.13 as a lodger as a thank you from Hilda when Eddie supplied her beloved mural. Hilda asked him to leave later that year when she and Stan were going through a marriage crisis but even after moving out he was a fixture in the house. In 1980, Eddie got a permanent job as a binman and Hilda offered him a room at No.13. He lived there until 1983 when he married Marion Willis. *1984 - Terry Duckworth The wayward son of Jack and Vera lodged with Hilda and Stan and found Hilda to be a brilliant landlady. *1985 - Henry Wakefield Henry lodged with Hilda for a short time in early 1985. He was hounded by co-workers at Baldwin's Casuals when they found out he was a strike-breaker, and he left the Street in shame, although Hilda supported him. *1985-1987, 1988-1997, 1997-1999, 2002-2008, 2012-2013 - Kevin Webster Kevin first lodged at No.13 in 1985 and became a favourite of Hilda's, so much that Hilda sold No.13 to Kevin and Sally when she left Weatherfield for good in 1987. When a steady job at Casey's Garage, and later a manager's position at MVB Motors, a small house suited Kevin to a tee. 1997 changed everything for the Websters as Kevin had an affair with Natalie Horrocks and moved in with her. He and Sally reconciled at the end of the year but Sally had only done it for the sake of the girls and in 1998 Kevin threw her out when he found out about her affair with Greg Kelly. Kevin held onto the house but the following year he had a breakdown and disappeared. He moved back in with Sally in 2002, at first sleeping on the sofa, but he later returned to her bed and they re-married. The Websters left No.13 for good when Sally and Claire Peacock talked their husbands into agreeing to a house swap. In 2012, Kevin bought the house again and moved in together with his son Jack. In March 2013, he moved out to give temporary accomodation to the Price family Stella, Eva and Gloria after their home and business the Rovers Return was burnt down. He and Jack moved in with Sally at 4 Coronation Street. plan the house swap]] *1986-1987, 1988-1998, 1999-2008 - Sally Webster Sally moved into No.13 while Kevin was lodging with Hilda in 1986, although they were under strict instructions from Hilda that there would be no sex. After marrying, they moved to the Corner Shop flat but moved back to No.13 when Hilda sold them the house. Sally gave up her job at the Corner Shop when Rosie was born but earned extra money through childminding. In 1998, Kevin threw Sally out when he found out she'd been sleeping with Greg Kelly. She moved back the following year with the girls when Kevin went missing, and remained there until the house swap with the Peacocks in 2008. *1988-1989 - Gina Seddon Sally's younger sister who dumped herself on the Websters when her boyfriend Billy Wyatt was arrested for stealing a car. Gina was charged with being an accessory and put on probation. The Websters thought they were stuck with her but when her dad Eddie Seddon died, Gina took the £1,000 from his insurance and disappeared. *1990-2008 - Rosie Webster Elder daughter of Kevin and Sally, born in 1990. *1994-2008 - Sophie Webster Younger daughter of Kevin and Sally, born in 1994. *1995, 2006, 2007 - Bill Webster Father of Kevin, who stayed with the Websters when he returned from Germany in 1995, ending his marriage to Elaine. Bill accidentally set fire to the kitchen while making dinner (meeting Sally for the first time) before moving to the Rovers. He lodged with the family again in 2006 while visiting from Germany and started an affair with Audrey Roberts. After splitting from wife Maureen, Bill moved in with Audrey. *2000-2001 - Danny Hargreaves Sally's boyfriend who got engaged to Sally in 2000. On their wedding day, Sally confessed to Danny that she'd slept with Kevin the day before he married Alison Wakefield, which caused Danny to cancel the wedding and leave her. *2008-2010 - Ashley Peacock The owner of Elliott & Son butcher shop, Ashley had been hit hard by poor business while living at 4 Coronation Street, leading to Sally and Claire's idea to swap houses, with the Peacocks moving to the smaller No.13. On moving day, No.13's fuse box exploded, making the house uninhabitable while the electrics were rewired. In 2010, the Peacocks were planning a move to France when Ashley was killed in a tram crash. *2008-2010 - Claire Peacock Wife of Ashley. Shortly after moving into No.13, Claire discovered a treasure trove in the attic, first finding what she believed to be an original Lowry painting (but what was actually painted by Irma Ogden) and then some concert programmes, including one from a performance by The Beatles from 1963, which earned the Peacocks a tidy sum of £7,000. In 2010, Claire pushed Ashley into agreeing to move to France. After Ashley's death, Claire and the boys were homeless as No.13 was engulfed by flames because of the damage at the Corner Shop caused by the tram carriage. *2008-2010 - Joshua Peacock Son of Maxine Peacock and Matt Ramsden, although brought up by Ashley and Claire. *2008-2010 - Freddie Peacock Son of Ashley and Claire. *2009 - Graeme Proctor Ashley's assistant at the butcher shop briefly lodged with the Peacocks during 2009. *2011 - Lloyd Mullaney Street Cars co-owner Lloyd bought No.13 in April 2011 and moved in two months later with his girlfriend Cheryl Gray and her son Russ. When Cheryl's ex-boyfriend Chris was diagnosed with a brain tumour he moved into the house with Lloyd's blessing but they rekindled their love affair and subsequently moved out, leaving a broken-hearted Lloyd on his own. Cheryl later discovered that Chris had been successfully treated for his brain tumour and had lied to her about still being ill, but when she asked Lloyd to take her back he refused. Lloyd himself vacated the house in December as he wanted to start anew somewhere else. *2011 - Cheryl Gray Lloyd's girlfriend. *2011 - Russ Gray Cheryl's son. *2011 - Chris Gray Cheryl's ex and Russ's dad. *2012 - Steve McDonald Lloyd's partner at Street Cars, Steve bought No.13 from Lloyd in January 2012 as he hoped to live there with his wife Tracy and their daughter Amy, but when Steve learned of Tracy's dishonesty in regards to how she miscarried, he wanted to kick her out of the house but found that he couldn't as both of their names were on the deeds. Steve briefly converted the house into flats to avoid living with Tracy but conceded it was punishing Amy too and so changed the house back to normal and moved in his irritating former girlfriend Beth Tinker and her son Craig as lodgers. When he sold the house to Kevin Webster, Steve gave his lodgers less than week's notice to find other accommodation. *2012 - Tracy McDonald Wife of Steve. *2012 - Amy Barlow Daughter of Tracy and Steve. *2012 - Beth Tinker Steve's tenant who moved into No.13 in February 2012. *2012 - Craig Tinker Beth's son, and his rat Darryl. *2012-2013 - Jack Webster Son of Kevin and the late Molly Dobbs, born in 2010. *2013 - Gloria Price, Eva Price, Stella Price and Karl Munro. Kevin moved back in with ex-wife Sally to allow the Prices to move in after their home and business the Rovers Return was burnt down. Karl stayed with them as he was hailed a hero after saving Stella, unknown to everyone that he caused the fire in a revenge scheme. Unlucky thirteen :"'as a long, unhappy history, 'as that 'ouse. You've only to look back three or four years to see it for yourself. It was Christine Hardman's mother May, she died on the stairs and nobody heard her calling. Then there was Christine 'erself, threatened to throw 'erself off the roof of the raincoat factory. There was insanity in that family and I always said so." - Ena Sharples While most of the other houses in Coronation Street have seen families fall on hard times, No.13 has been noted by some Street residents for bringing even more bad luck, with some attributing the ills of its residents to the fact that the house number is thirteen. Catastrophes involving the house have included the sudden deaths of its first residents, Enid and Lizzie Harrison, only four months after moving in. The Harrisons themselves were seen as oddities by their neighbours as they kept to themselves and spoke to each other in French when they visited the Corner Shop. The deaths of Vic and Bob Piggott on the Somme followed, and the death of Emma Piggott, and later the disappearance of Tom Lingard, which resulted in his family's eviction. The Hardmans were especially unlucky as May's sister Madge was killed when a shard of glass sliced through her body when she was seeking shelter in the backyard coal hole when the house opposite was hit by a bomb. Having moved away from the house, the Hardmans returned in reduced circumstances after George's death, and May's death followed from a brain tumour in 1960. On occasion, bad luck happened even outside the house, such as in 1961 when a slate fell off the house's roof and hit Minnie Caldwell on the head. Fortunately she was not seriously hurt. In the 1960s and 1970s, the Ogdens had such bad luck that Hilda told Stan to change the house number to 12a, blaming their circumstances on the number thirteen. However, when they went outside to see the new numbers, they were locked out, proving that the luck was down to them and not the house, so it was changed back to 13. During the tram crash of December 2010, the house caught fire after an electrical explosion caused by broken Christmas lights. The Peacocks later fled from the street following Claire's assault on Tracy Barlow, leaving the house ruined and empty. In April 2011, Lloyd Mullaney purchased the house with plans to renovate it. He stated that there were no other offers for the property and this could possibly be due to potential buyers being repulsed by its dark history. Gallery Image:No13_mural.JPG|Hilda Ogden shows off her "murial" Image:No13_websters.JPG|The back room in 1988, soon after the Websters move in Image:24bj7eo.png|The boarded up exterior following the tram crash Background information *In 1985 spin-off VHS The Jubilee Years, Angela Hughes visits Coronation Street and reminisces with several residents about living at No.13 with her family, the Taylors, until it was sold to the Hardmans in 1960. This directly contradicts history established within Coronation Street itself, as the Taylors were a new invention for the video. *The interior was first seen in Episode 3. Several early episodes incorrectly show the staircase in the hall to be to the left of the front door (in Episode 1069, for example). *While Christine and May Hardman lived in the house, most scenes took place in the front parlour, as unlike later residents they apparently used it as a living room. Early episodes show the room to be much larger than it would later be. *As with the other houses in the Street, the ownership of the house when not owned by a resident is unclear. Wormold was usually referenced as the landlord of most of the residents, and he appears in Episode 371 to sell to No.13 to the Ogdens, but in Episode 424 (4th January 1965) an Edward Wormold, said to be the brother of the previous Wormold, tells Ena Sharples that Mrs. Briggs, the owner of the Street, has died and left her a house in her will, implying that Wormold is merely a rent collector. See also Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:13 Coronation Street 13 Category:Featured Articles Category:Buildings in Coronation Street